Can Love Last
by babydiva246
Summary: She stared deep into his eyes with her heart swelling over the brim...could they last would they fail. His village was ruined but was she?


The rain beat the ground before running off to the side to rest in a gurgling, never ending Blue River. A boring name for sure but it wasn't like it was important to her to remember it. The tall lifeless skeletons were clear from their white blanket and the soft sludge swirled into the icy depths of the deep pool. Some were off the side of Borrow-Middleton road there was a small roll of hemlock trees that had grown so close that the branches tied together making a lone spot like a worm under a rock.

She sat curled in a wolf blanket, an oddity for this part of town. Her feet ached; she had walked over 15 miles that day because her last capture beast ran free under Apollo's golden chariots or at least on someone's dinner table she hoped. _Damn thing dropped me in the dirty before we were even out of sight. Damn horse. _She wore a cotton purple dress and her rich red hair was knotted and dirty yet forced elegantly into a knitted bun cup. She had removed her shoes long ago and only now did fear strike her.

She was alone. With no one to help her. Far from another Oregon Trail explorer. It was uplifting yet terrifying. She was alone in an untamed wilderness some where in Montana. Then it hit her……What if she left Montana? What, with all that walking, is she had walked into the North Ice Lands or just backwards to Oklahoma! Maybe she had found a way to Washington but in all truth under her panic attack she was smack dab in the middle of Indian Country, Montana.

The sun burned when woke the next morning. She was lying roughly on a thick root with dirt covering half her face. She shivered and rubbed her blinded eyes, it was very quiet. Almost the scary quiet but she knew it would soon be hot and rolled up the blanket and opened her lovely bag. She dined on a quick meal of bread, cheese, salted meat, apple and water from her father's canteen. She all the while searched the other bank for signs of animals or danger before fishing her arm into her bag to find a lovely little box. The box was covered in perfectly painted collage of ladies in dresses holding kittens. Inside was her rose bar of soap. The soap reminded her of her sisters whom made her heart ache. Once again checking for eyes of an unwanted visitor she stood. Taking her hand she slid each arm strap down her shoulder. Slowly she let a smile cross her face. She knew it was sick, the thought that she enjoyed being alone, going to bath alone, in the middle of a random forest. Images went to her mother whose ugly pinched face would be ahollerin' by then and her step dad as she let the dress fall from her back to the ground. She knew if someone was behind her, they would see the many scars ripped crossed her back, now a light pinky flesh color from his belt. He had never liked her, only his own kids and the boys.

Then standing proud in the pure naked she let the sun hit her. She was like Eve in her splendor; she let her hair fall onto her back in waves and peered again across the water. No one. Taking slow steps she stepped into the chilly water to bath away her misery.

She was gorgeous. Not like any other women he had ever seen. His women were of dark skin and hair with only important beings resting with such eyes but not her. What emeralds glowed with fire and light and twinkled and swirled when she smiled. Her hair was of red coloration like the chief sons horses tail. Her skin as light as rival tribes yet he knew she was one of the infidel. The unwelcome ones trying to control the native lands. Story teller's warned of this. Yet he found her so beautiful and intriguing. He wanted the foreign girl; she was the most remarkable gem. So much better then being forced to marry Shulan as his wife. He didn't need two either and would never be forced into such stupid circumstances. That was when he decided then and there, he would not return to the village with out the girl, he would marry the Ciian Cecill; the Forbidden Gem.

The water was freezing but her body temperature stopped and she felt only the cool air on her face. The water wasn't forceful but it wasn't weak. The fish tickled her toes and knees while the mud squished between her phalanges. She ran her hands through her hair dipping it into the water and rinsing it. She threw her soap onto the grass bank. She stopped for a second, time froze and she just stared intently at the tiny pink bar. Then blinked. Diving under, she was back in her own world. Pushing into the deeper pools she opened her eyes seeing fish, rocks, even a beaver scurrying away. Coming up to inhale a gulp of air she noticed instantly her soap was gone! And instead sucked in a gulp of water. She choked and panicked; looking around she began to breathe in air and searched the banks. Her stuff was moved, her heart began to race and she began to search for an escape plan but then saw it. A head ducked around a tree.

"Whose there. Show your self!" she demanded. Her voice seamed to shatter the calmness of the world. The river seemed to stop its gurgling chant. The animals stopped moving or talking to one another, nothing moved until a twig snapped and once again shattered the air and nastily made her heart freeze.

Kurwah stepped out from behind a tree; he knew when he was being summoned. Inside his heart smiled, she had ears like an owl and looks of a swan. She stared, scared and nervous. Unwilling to move. He held the sweet smelling bar; he had tasted it and it seemed like the paste the ladies of the camp used. He could smell it from there, permeating off of her flesh. She sank a bit into the water; her face was suddenly very red. Her heart beat faster then a caught rabbit; unlike a rabbit he hoped she would not instantly die of fear. That would not be good. Stepping through her camp he bent down and picked dup her dress and offered it to her. He gestured for her to go so that they could leave by pointing to the horizon.

That was when she saw it, her soap in his hand! No way was she going to allow him to steal her soap… She had to be clean! Storming out of the water forgetting all aspects of rightly hood and common sense she climbed the bank and stood in front of him glaring deeply into his eyes. She was so close that his warm breath was sweet as it hit her neck and face. His deep brown eyes and rich brown hair twinkled in the sun, they were as smooth as silk. She wanted to reach up and caress his light locks, to run her fingers through his hair but she held back. His chest was shaped and curved by lines in his abs and tough upper arms. He wore nothing but small loins clothe that instantly made her blush. That was when she looked down, only then did she realize that she too was naked.

He laughed to himself as she squealed grabbing the bar with lightning fast accuracy and speed and ran behind the tree with her dress in her other hand. He smiled when he saw her white bottom; the other children that ran wild were darker then she! He bent down and began cleaning up her camp; rolling her blanket, tucking things into her bag and picking up the scraps of food she didn't eat snacking on them as he went. He heard her clicking away with scorn in her own language as she dressed. Looking to the sky Kurwah noticed the sun in its particular spot in the sky and realized they would have to ride hard or else deal with the night hunters who bayed no one entrance without a fight. Walking past the tree that she was dressing under he heard her fall over with a loud bump and squeak. He stepped out of the encove of trees and called out to his horse. Whistles and clicks crossed the valley echoing in places. The birds had begun their call again, the sun was still warm, and the animals were still awake. Over the hill came galloping in all her splendor, a deep strawberry roan with blood painted feather on her hind. Looking over his shoulder he no longer saw the brilliant beauty of an angel, or the sharp senses of an animal but a timid little girl. She was no princess. His smile faded, that was when he realized he had scared her. He had terrified his Ciian Cecill. Bending down to knee length he offered her a hand. His eyes were intent and strong. He tried to apologize.

" Quoraq," he whispered. Then gestured to the sky.

The sun had set and the air became cold. The wind whipped roughly around all edges of her body. There was no protection from the elements now. The hill side was soft and the water below bellowed loudly from all areas of the canyon. The horse moseyed along under the heavy branches of the Redwood trees as it climbed higher and higher into the mountain tops. His body was warm and shoot very rarely, he sat stall and stiff and smelled of honey and burnt wood.

The air was damp with a silvery smell. Almost like blood, that was when she saw it. There was woman under cloaks moving slowly in lines from all over all heading up the hill. They were going towards the waterfall that crashed to violently onto the jagged rocks below that it had to be a sentence for death or exiled to be forced down its mighty depths. Cecillia pulled her blanket more around her body, her hair was wet but every so often the boy would run his hands through it. Never did he touch her; never did he really look at her. He held one around her back holding onto the main and the other resting on her leg edgily. Finally she began to relax falling into the curves of his body as the horse walked on. He could tell because he too relaxed and road a little calmer.

"What are you thinking bringing her here? They will send horses and dogs after us! You will be the reason we perish!" barked the eldest woman of the Teck-Te-Tulan Clan. She was the wife of the chief and sat on top of a large clay pot holding her youngest a 3 year old girl.

"She is mine! I will marry her! She is not a slave and there was no others with her!" he replied shutting down the whispers of the sons of Chief Tulan. The boys had watched her from the second she slid of the horse rapped in a fur looking tired and scared. They had wanted her as a slave of the community or one of their own but he quickly laid that idea to rest.

" Tulan will not be happy! You are a stupid foolish boy!" snapped the old woman. Her hair was gray with worry and her face wrinkled with a frown. It was no wonder that the Chief had so many lady slaves at their house; no one wanted to bear children with a wrinkled old mule. This thought brought a smirk to his face. The old bat needed to be retried from her place on the reserve but Tulan was good to his word and would not start a war over the 100 year old Princess.

Leaving the hut Kurwah stared around the village. It was quaint, with over 20 huts and a large corral with the horses all inside. It was a war village, one with an army of all that lived within. There was a river down towards the valley but up on their ledge was the falls river that went over a little raft into a pond which still had laundry from that day on the banks. The older girls were collecting it as he passed the furrier hut where his oldest cousin Mirak was passing out furs by the dozens. It seemed like he was making good profit as a woman passed by with three large bear pelts and he was left with a chicken and a large bag of grain not to mention a huge bar of sweet honey.

"Cousin? Is it true!" he called. Turning Kurwah leaned against the building. The sun was almost gone from the sky and everyone was in their huts preparing an evening meal. Children ran wild still but every so often a voice was calling them into the warmth of their own hut. There were girls and boys coming up from the river dripping in a late bathe or swim.

"Is what?" he replied. His voice was deep and smooth. Like a white mans coffee but smooth like the honey.

"You brought home a white trader? Is she really of baby bearing?" he asked with a smirk as he tossed the grain onto the back shelf. His hut was by far the nicest; he had traded first with every trader and was fair on all standards. He had chairs and a table and a cot all of white man hand. He had bought two rifles, one of which he gave to the chieftain, the other he held tight. Climbing over the wooden barrier like a door he stood before his cousin. Taller, thicker and tanner. He was a very handsome man with rich black hair and deep chocolaty tanned skin. He was the type of man who woke at day break and was gone until mid afternoon. Then he would have his sister skin the beasts and cook the meat while he tanned the hides for sale. She had a family of 4 and so she got half the meat in which she ate from first then shared with neighboring huts. The chieftain always got the first pelt of every hunt and the first taste of meat.

"She is my wife you boar! Don't be stupid." He snapped rudely. The older boy tried to smack the back of his head but he was too quick and ducked before the thick hand could make contact.

"That is what I heard. Your sister watches her? Does she not? She will bare different children Kurwah. Can you stand the shame!" he teased, but it was not uncommon for a white child to be born in the Tulan clan.

"If that is what she wants. I shall not force her Mirak. Tell me? How much for family to get a new set of large bed pelts." He said with a wicked grin of a world. Mirak laughed heartily and smacked his back enjoying such crude humor. His own wife had died just a year earlier and he had yet to take on a new wife yet his daughter was older by the way, that night still at age 12.

"For you Cousin? No pay." Walking back into the hut Mirak returned with a large roll of sewn together deer hide. The inside was warm and smelled woodsy while the other was soft and layered with beaver fur. Kurwah thanked him and picked up the roll walking down the hill side. The hut he called home was the farthest from the village. He walked swiftly smiling at those who passed but as he came closer he grinned. Peering from the ground sat his little wife trying to sew and knit like his sister. She looked right out of the hut with a full grin on her face. He smiled back.

Cecillia sat beside the woman who tugged at her attention. They were sewing what appeared to be rabbit fur into baby shoes but she was having a horrible time. She had stabbed her fingers with the sharp needle a dozen times and it was now red and swollen with dried blood at the very tip. She smiled kindly at the woman and stood, in the back of her mind she saw the resemblance in the two's faces. She decided that they must be related or kin. She stood with her head tilted down, it amazed her how welcome she felt in his house, in his village. It scared her to think that she was welcome by such… a minority once hunted by her step dad.

He stepped forward with concern on his face and caring and offered the blankets. She smiled and took her hand rubbing it down the soft clean material of deer and beaver. He must have spent a fortune on them. She took them from his hands and rapped them around his shoulders. He deserved to look like a chieftain in his own hut. Smiling she backed away. He looked horrified tugging the blankets from his shoulders and staring at them. The sun was completely gone and the other woman was collecting her belongings. He stared at the blankets curiously then at her painfully. Tears welled in her eyes, what had she done now!

"Look now Kurwah. Making her cry! Listen brother. She is a horrible sewer but her knitting is fantastic. Hold her well brother she is a strong spirit." Cooed Isa as she stood. Her basket was full of her days work, she stared into the depths of the hut at the light sound of sobbing.

" Why does she cry! What have a done?" he wined in a low voice, his heart ached with such pain it was as though he had been kicked by a horse. What had he done to make her cry? Why was she showering him like a chief?

" I think she _cares_ for you Kurwah. Don't force her. She seems so free. So happy to be away from her own kind that she is afraid of not pleasing you. Of you getting rid of her. She is a sharp one though she is. Stabbed her self 8 times before she learned the technique." Isa sighed staring up the hill. There was dots and speckles of fires and rituals on the hill. Higher more was the sister village of a larger size.

" I suppose," he said taking a step towards the hut. He had to see what was wrong with her. He had to make sure she was not injured…stabbed 8 times… not even the boys were that foolish. He smiled weakly.

" Brother?... Have you spoken to Mirak lately," Isa said. For the first time in 3 moons Kurwah actually turned and stared at his only sisters face. She still lived with his parents until she could be purchased for marriage but she was such a magnificent sewer that she was often sent to Mirak's for business to support the family better then all 5 sons together. Her braid was flat to her neck and she was slender and short at 19. Her eyes seemed age from such war scenes she had been forced to participate in, her smile older and withered from long days of none stop work for winter.

" Yes sister." He replied realizing where she was going with the question.

" I understand that you too are busy Kurwah…If you have a second will you go to him…Will you ask him to call for me?" she asked daintily. Isa was two years younger then himself and 5 years younger then Mirak. But that would be…weird.

" Let me ask Ciian Cecill. I will teach her the sentence for Mirak okay? I can not be the messenger. Can't your smaller sisters do so?" he asked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

" I suppose brother but Mirak answers best to you… Good night Kin," she sighed and walked up the hill. Kurwah smiled as he watched her figure disappear into the forest; she was in love with their cousin!

The inside of the hut was so warm that it amazed her with such a large door open in the side. As the young man entered he closed the flap securely and turned to her. Cecillia hid in the corner beside a night basin and stared sadly at the bedding on the floor. He stepped forward and she flinched like a little bird she couldn't let him smell the fear that must be pulsing through her veins. He picked up the blankets and went to the side and fluffed at chicken feathers and dead grass making a large thick bed inside of a wooden case. He smiled and waved his hands clucking and talking uncomunicatingly. Taking a step forward he stoked the fire beneath a bubbling pot.

She had watched the other girl cook meat and root vegetables into a stew. He smiled again but weaker offering a wooden spoon. Still tucked into the side Cecillia didn't move. He tried to show it was cool but as he put the food into his mouth he yelped and mumbled angrily. Jumping up Cecillia stepped towards him. She felt one leg step and then another and then another and rapping her ice cold hands onto his dark warm face. Their eyes connected as she rubbed his jaw, his chin and smiled sweetly. Her father did that to her when ever she burned her tongue.

" Hot?" she whispered. He stared at her curiously and she pointed at the stew. Taking her hand she acted as though she touched it and shook her hand painfully looking for an answer. He looked at first afraid of her safely and grabbed her hand staring at it. Then he smiled.

" Auo," he agreed. With her hands still in his they sat on the bed. The wind was beginning to kick up and with it the song of the wolves and the tribe sang through the valley.

Cecillia laid back on the bed letting her hair fall limply on the fur. Her back was bare from the dress that the other girl had given her. Her eyes began to warm and swirl as she stared into his eyes as his rough dark warm hands rubbed her goose-bumped arms.

Night had fallen as they often did bringing the sun and warmth. The sound of the birds and the children began to grow louder as the sun crawled higher in the sky. Even still Kurwah and Cecillia did not move. Even still the water seemed to babble louder as the native woman passed the house letting their tanned callused feet be tickled by the neon green grass. They whispered as they passed by the tent carrying large baskets of wash; Isa was one with the group but she ignored the speculation of the whispers and smiled sweetly to herself. _'Brother gave his word to her as he did me,'_.

Kurwah rolled over on his side and peered over his shoulder. She lay like an angel resting on the bed. He was on the ground being modest and giving her space. She lay curled up in the fur blankets with her white face blank of all emotion smooth and creamy white like cream. Her hair was messed up like a magpies nest but she was beautiful. She had kissed him last night. So sweet and tender. She had tasted like sweet honey and wheat bread. She had curled up against him and whispered sweet words of her own language and the few he could pronounce were: Hap ei nes and lou vre. She had kissed him after each word and he figured that they meant she accepted being brought here. He had heard the whispers of the women. Some were jealous that he had picked a girl of white color. Some were so happy that he had found a girl but disgusted if he had already consummated their relationship. Isa had not said a word but her humming still stuck in the back of his head like an arrow poisoning his thoughts of the matrimony charm.

Leaping up from the floor he darted out the door leaving the flap un leashed and booking his frame up the hill. Murak stood infront of his hut with a large bow and covered in fur to hide his skin; he was going hunting.

" Murak! Help me cousin. I wish to ask the chief to marry Cecil Ciian," he yelled loudly. Young girls giggled at his love rant and disappeared into the trees to unmistakabley inform their mothers. Muraks face turned into a large grin and opened his arms to his cousin.

" Come brother. We will ask at once. The next full moon is at the end of 6 suns." He laughed hartily and stowed his things into the hut snatching up a golden encrusted goblet filled with trading coins. Half of his 30 sun intake. That was he price of a marriage, that was all Kurwah could ask for…. Or could he?

" Murak. Let me pay for your wedding… I.. I speak for my sister Isa. Will you take her hand? The dowry can be paid as form as messenger for me!" asked Kurwah standing furm as Murak went to head up the hill. Murak stopped, his back was to his cousin. His back moved with each breath and suddenly a deep burst of laughter filled the air and next thing Kurwah new he was being swept around in a circle on Murak's shoulders and being carried up with him.

" Of course! Of course me Kin! Of course!"

The dream was so beautiful. She could still taste his lips on her tongue. It was like a dream that she had fallen into. She had run away, then been kidnapped, then accepted into a Indian village, then fallen in love with a beautiful Indian boy and now she was laying in his bed after kissing and talking with him all night. She felt her face crease in a wide smile as she hugged the blankets closer, he had repeated happiness and love to her all night cooing as lightly as a dove in her ear like he actually knew what they meant! In one clear moment Cecillia realized _I'm in love with a savage boy who is no more savage then Mr. Henry himself!_

Suddenly giggles sent a scared shock threw her and her eyes flew open. Sitting on the floor inches from her face was about 7 little girls of all ages some holding little babies others with baskets. All smiling and giggling into their hands at her shocked expression. Once they saw that she had awoken they burst into laughter and ran out of the tent as swiftly and silently as they had come like little ghosts. But two sat still, one must have been the oldest of the group with a large basket on her hip filled with food and clothing. The other was younger and looked a little bit frightened with not so many girls to keep her 'safe'. They stood back a big while Cecillia sat up fixing her dress and combing her hair with her hand.

" Well good morning…What is your name dear?" she asked then it his her. _They don't speak English!_

" Mor-ing." Replied the older in a soft voice, that surprised Cecillia causing her to raise a brow.

" You speak English?" she asked slowly.

" Mi faddar is speak for Murak," she said as simply as though they were having a conversation over tea.

" Really. Do you go with them?" she was so rapped up in the idea they had more rights for women hear when the little girl whimpered and word and looked over her shoulder worriedly.

" No miss. No… But we are sint give drwesses and food. Kurwah come," said the girl bowing and setting it was her feet.

" Wait. Dresses? For what? Where is Kurwah!" she demanded rising to look past. The little girl ducked behind the older one. She felt horrible for scaring the little child and got onto her kness inches from the girls with her arms out and a warm smile.

" What are your names girls? Come here. Please? I wont hurt you," she cooed.

" Na ames? Paulina an Rishula. Rishi kin," she said pushing the child forward. She was no older then 5 and had long black hair braided to her back and soft brown eyes that looked like a doe. The older girl had her hair in two braids with a harshly sharp figured face and slanted eyes. She was clearly all Indian but it made Cecillia wonder…How did her father learn English if they are so afraid of the white man? The closest human contact was so against Indian contact that they often shot them on the spot of enslaved them.

" We go. Mor-ning Miss." Said the girl grabbing her sister who didn't even make it into Cecillia's arms before being snatched away. She looked around the empty room sadly and down at the basket. Inside it was like Christmas full of goodies. There was a little silver mirror with intricate designs of roses; staring back at her was a red headed mass of tangles and blue eyes that looked pained. Setting the mirror gently back she peered at the dress, it was clearly white man made. It was white with a strap around the neck and lacey patterns that went to her knees. It was a church dress or a spring wedding dress! There was a comb that matched the mirror, there was a hunk of deer meat and figs and a silver cup with wine. While Cecillia dressed she ate, while she combed her hair she sang.

Kurwah laughed and grinned down the hill yelling cheerfully at the children tossing them around in circles. Spooking the horses and watching the fillies and colts run free in harmless fun. He splashed the ladies washing clothes and ignored some scolding and smiled at the cheers. His face was lit with such happiness that he got closer to his hut, where his Ciian Cecill was within he heard the song.

The voice was as rich as a thousand honey cakes. The rhythm of the song bounced around like chickadees the beauty of it rang like a glass dish being hit with a spoon. It was beautiful. He looked within and saw her dancing in circles singing. He picked out the words of Love and Happiness. Those had been explained to him by Ureah, Muraks trading partner. She loved him, she was happy! He loved her! He was happy.

Running smoothly like an antelope sweeping her off her feet with a light scream and twirled her around her grinned into her surprised face. The words that Ureah had told him to recite to himself until he got back seemed lost. Searching his mind Kurwah kissed her lips and carried her out. The sun his her light skin and seemed to dazzle like diamonds! As they walked into the large grasy field Kurwah set her down and held her against his body.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­He wore nothing but a loin clothe, that didn't nerve her. He grinned so profoundly she lost her stomach. He kissed her so sweetly, so gently and passionately that her heart stopped as he just peered down at her. That was true love she was sure, when you love each other so much words and language don't matter. Just holding each other was enough of a connection.

" Cee cill a bee whai ive?" he asked. The embarrassment flooded his heart thinking she could actually say no. What if she didn't understand? What if he said the wrong thing. Isn't that what Ureah had told him to say?

" Marry?" she whispered back, her face showed no hint.

" Whai ive?" he asked again looking at her like it was obvious touching her lips with a gentle finger. She smiled bringing beautiful creases onto her flawless face.

" Wife." She replied.

" Marr ee?" he repeated. She took her finger and touched his lips. _I think she gets the point…But I must be sure_. Sweeping her off her feet Kurwah kissed her again. She kissed just as sweetly but laughed and giggled jumping down. They walked up the hill hand in hand. She just followed like an obedient horse smiling and cooing at the children.

As they got closer to the girls who were with the old ladies, sewing in the sun and patching up bedding he spotted Paulina. Waving her forward she came.

" What?" she demanded. Ignoring the rude comment he looked at Cecillia who smiled lightly as though she knew her.

" I want you to translate for me," he said.

" Why should I? She is no kin of mine. Neither are you!" she snapped, she was feisty for her age.

" Listen here _child_ you do as Kurwah asks. You will be caring for the babes if you can't respect a man of the village," snapped a grandmother coming over smacking a large pad of fur against the girls head. Her eyes watered but she nodded.

" What do you want me to ask?" she mumbled. Kurwah turned to Cecillia who looked unsure of the situation, her eyes fluttered like butterflies from Paulina to him to the old lady.

" Ask if she agrees to marry me!" he said squeezing her hand lightly. She squeezed back leaning a bit more to his bare side.

" Ugh…" her voice changed and she spoke to Cecillia.

Cecillia sat in the water more naked then a new born baby beside Isa as two older woman of Kurwah's family washed their hair roughly with white man soap and all over. Cecillia smiled at the absolutely ecstatic Isa's face. Isa was apparently going to marry her cousin or some one of Kurwah's kin which made no sense since she was related to him too! But then the thought his her that her aunt was her uncles cousin but they were still married.

Cecillia closed her eyes and let the woman scrub her fingers through her rich red hair. She saw Kurwah's face glowing with such a white bright smile that made her heart flutter like a evening dragonfly over the ponds edge. Then her stomach fluttered from the idea of the marriage…She wondered if her parents had noticed if she was gone. It had been 7 days! Only seven. It was like that book her mother read every night…Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night. Her heart swelled at her mother's favorite quote but as the ladies finished and they walked away laughing heartily and Isa stood walking onto shore to dry; something hit her like a ball in the stomach.

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe other must end." The words escaped her lips so smoothly it as though she was poetic artist.

Staring out at the horizon she watched the sun set and the stars begin to dance into the sky. The music started and Isa laughed as her friends dragged her up the hill. Cecillia stood and twisted her hair until all the water was gone and she found the white dress Kurwah had given her and she put it on. A sick feeling filled her stomach. She knew her parents knew. She knew that her happiness was a sin. But she didn't want to care.

14


End file.
